


Even Gods Can Love

by jongintomyworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintomyworld/pseuds/jongintomyworld
Summary: The Son of Ares, Kai is back on Mount Olympus and Sehun is shook





	Even Gods Can Love

**Author's Note:**

> idk tbh

Sehun gingerly places a hand against his chest as he recites the Pledge of Olympus, one which the third gen Greek Gods knew never to skip as they assembled in the colosseum. Specks of daylight appear beyond the horizon, a sign for the gatekeepers to put out the torches. Sehun glances up to see Minseok—son of Heracles, in all his buff glory, pushing the gates of the Colosseum apart with his bare hands. 

The gates are opened every morning for servants to leave Mount Olympus—be it to fetch livestock or food. Kyungsoo's mother, Artemis, is in charge of hunting and keeping a keen eye on Olympian servants. So it hardly comes as a surprise when she passes by the group of young Gods with a small curve of her lips.

Sehun hears a soft snicker beside him and doesn't have to turn to know it's Chanyeol. "Still can't get over your hot mom, Soo." he jokes, which almost earns the Son of Hermes an arrow to his head when Kyungsoo raises his bow. 

Chanyeol raises his hands in mock defence before slinging an arm around Sehun's neck. "But Sehun's still the prettiest obviously." 

He winks at Sehun as the God turns to sock him in the arm. "I wish my good looks could kill you already." he murmurs as his gaze flickers over to the others on the dais. 

Suho, with all his knowledge and wisdom inherited from his mother Athena, finds no difficulty engaging their first period teacher Hephaestus in an intellectual conversation about metal-work. Chen sits by the edge of the steps, glazed look in his eyes as he blows softly into the flute between his lithe fingers. Gentle music is carried through the wind, filling the courtyard with the light-heartedness of a new morning. Baekhyun is busy flirting with Olympian maidens at the base of the steps, nothing unusual about that, Sehun thinks; inwardly rolling his eyes. Chanyeol pesters Kyungsoo by stealing his arrows when he isn't looking and the latter merely sharpens his spear, knowing it'll come in handy if he decides to stake the trickster later. 

A gust of wind blows past Sehun's face as Minseok jumps up onto the dais, cracking his stiff fists. He casually leans against a column, listening in to Suho and Hephaestus' conversation. 

Sehun feels his growing inadequacy everyday, looking at all the other young Gods with their own powers—practicing what they do best. But him? What power does he have? 

He could fight sure, but so could everyone else. He had strength, but he could never beat Minseok. He was manipulative, but nobody could outsmart Suho and Chanyeol at that. He couldn't heal people like Chen, he couldn't stake a wild boar from a distance like Kyungsoo, and he couldn't even make people fall in love like Baekhyun. 

And of course, he couldn't beat the epitome of perfection and divinity himself... 

Sehun breaks out of his reverie when a loud bang is heard. A broad figure comes flying from above and lands in the middle of the Colosseum. Dust flies up into the air and Sehun coughs, swatting it away so he can get a good view of the newcomer. The ground which the intruder lands on has cracked underneath his weight. He stands to his full height, honey coloured skin slick with a sheen of sweat, broad shoulders the width of Mount Olympus itself and thick biceps flexing taut as the deity heaves a hammer over his shoulder. His chiton hangs loosely across his waist, exposing a defined pack of abs and Aphrodite's son feels threatened by such beauty all of a sudden. 

No matter how many times Sehun's laid his eyes on the God, his mind never forgets to reel at how attractive he is. 

Kai; the very definition of what every Greek God should look like.

Tall and strapping; everything that makes Sehun weak in the knees—a considerable feat since he himself was the son of Aphrodite, for Goddess' sakes.

Baekhyun notices the enamoured look on Sehun's face and smirks knowingly. "Hey, the power of beauty is yours, not his. Why are you letting him steal it!" 

Sehun clamps a hand over Cupid boy's stupid mouth and continues to swoon at the girth of Kai's biceps. 

"Well how nice of you to finally drop by, asshole!" Chanyeol shouts at the deity, in hopes of triggering the latter. But his attempt falls on deaf ears as Kai pointedly ignores him and saunters over to Hephaestus with a lazy smirk. "How've you been Hep?" 

Hephaestus wants so badly to hurl the God out the mountain gates, but his bad blood is not with the younger. "Good. And you?"

"Still fucking hate Sparta. I wish someone would get me out of that hellhole already." 

Hephaestus smiles at that. "Well you're here on Olympus now aren't you?" 

Kai scoffs. "You know Ares would have my head if i never return." Hephaestus chuckles and shakes his head. "Kill him first then. Problem solved." Kai's dark orbs glint in amusement as he retorts, "You just want him dead." 

Hephaestus rolls his eyes and nods. "Don't we all." The craftsman motions for the young Gods to rise and they follow his leadership unquestioningly.

Sehun feels a pair of intense eyes watching him as he takes Chanyeol's helping hand. 

 

—

 

 

"I don't understand why you have these kind of thoughts, Sehun" Baekhyun heaves a breath and he pounds a heavy steel hammer onto the anvil. "You're a God. Aphrodite's reincarnate! The people of Athens look up to you. They worship the very ground you walk on." 

Sehun drops his sword into cold water and sighs. "What power do i have besides my looks?"

Baekhyun drops his hammer and claps the younger deity on his shoulder. "Making people fall in love with you is a skill not everyone has. Come on Sehun, you could start a war if you wanted to. Everyone wants your ass! At the rate you're going, you're probably next in line to marry another Hep if the Gods above don't want to spark a second Trojan war." The son of Eros throws a lazy thumb over his shoulder and Sehun chuckles when he finds Hephaestus standing right behind the God with his arms folded across his taut chest. 

He clears his throat and Baekhyun freezes. He glares pointedly at the younger and Baekhyun giggles in embarrassment. "Not that marrying a Hep is bad!" But the older God already smacks Baekhyun in the head. 

Sehun can't prevent the laughter that slips his lips as Baekhyun gets an earful. The second he looks away from the pair, Sehun feels the air knocked out of his lungs.

Kai is staring right at him. The son of Ares, is looking at him. Sehun can't breathe; and it's unusual because he isn't supposed to be affected by anything—or anyone for that matter. The young God quickly tears his gaze away from the bronzed titan and excuses himself from the room. 

He doesn't see it when Kai sighs.

 

 

—

 

 

Sehun feels lethargy seep into his muscles as he raises an arm to block another hard blow from Minseok. His body is pushed back a fair distance but the he digs his heels deep into the sand, and friction cushions the impact. He doesn't know why Heracles finds such joy in watching his son beat Aphrodite's child to a pulp. Maybe he was a sadist after all. Minseok treads backwards slowly before flinging himself into the air and landing a solid kick at Sehun's broad chest. The God gives in to the weight and falls backwards into the sand, where he is happy to lay in a heap without any disturbances. Sehun shields his eyes from the harsh sunlight with an arm across his eyes as he gasps for short breaths of air.

He hears a snicker as a shadow looms over his figure. "You look like you're having the time of your life." Sehun sneaks a peek from behind his arm and almost jerks upright, had not all his energy been spent. The God of War hovers over him, a lazy smirk etched onto his face, muscular arms crossed loosely over his bare chest. And if Sehun wasn't already having trouble breathing before, he sure was now. 

"Kai—" he whispers, thinking of what to say to his idol. The said male flops down on the sand next to him and Sehun can't help but chance a glance at the titan he'd only seen in his dreams. 

"I like this whole look on you, Sehun." Kai begins. He tilts his head a little, to return Sehun's questioning gaze. "Star struck." he chuckles and Sehun swears he thinks he hears the birds sing. "It's good on you. Wear it more often." 

Sehun dumbly stares, because he can't disagree with the fact that he was indeed star struck. He's always wanted to spend all his time with the tanned male since young; they even promised to look out for each other. But Kai was always in and out of Olympus. Ares made him commit to such monstrous training with the Spartan army, Sehun could hardly recognise him by the time he made it back. He doesn't know exactly when he started falling for Kai, but it was probably the first time Kai had returned to Olympus looking like a carbon copy of Adonis. Sehun still remembered the way Kai had approached him with such fervour in his eyes, he thought maybe he had a chance. 

Sehun snaps back to reality when Kai's hand brushes against his and flushes when he sees the latter's eyes still fixated onto his face. "What's with you today?" 

He clears his throat and pointedly looks away, slinging an arm back over his eyes. "You must be so proud of yourself, Kai." 

Deep laughter resonates through the courtyard as Kai laughs out loud. "For making the son of Aphrodite blush? You have no idea, love." 

Sehun wants the ground to open up and swallow him as he feels his cheeks grow hotter. 

 

 

—

 

 

It's been an exceptionally exhausting day, the young beauty doesn't know why, but all he wants is a nice, warm bath prepared by his maidens. Sehun is the youngest, livig with Kyungsoo and Suho, atop one of the valleys in Mount Olympus. His panoramic view is of River Olympus surrounded by mist and forests below. Sehun quite enjoys the peace and quiet. Suho is hardly around, and Kyungsoo doesn't even make a sound. Aphrodite doesn't visit, but Hephaestus does once in blue moon. Sehun can't exactly complain about the lack of familial warmth, because Gods aren't supposed to love. But he'd like to.

Tonight, the maidens have set up his attire for him before they leave for their quarters, and Sehun thanks them quietly before waving a dismissive hand. Sometimes Baekhyun or Chanyeol, being the true mischief makers they are, like to sneak into his bathing chamber because "we don't get to bathe in waterfalls!", but Sehun can see through their motives. When he's in a good mood, he lets them fool around. 

Sehun walks into the cave in only a toga, and drops the cloth just as he soaks his feet into the bathing pool. He immerses his entire body into the warmth, sighing as he closes his eyes. The water is so warm he feels the tension seep through his muscles, body pliant. 

He doesn't register another presence until he backs up into a solid chest, deft fingers snaking up his torso. A pair of lips press into the skin of his right shoulder and he shivers at the sensation surging through his veins. "I've missed you." A deep voice murmurs, and Sehun feels a rumble of content from the intruders chest. Sehun doesn't know whether to turn around. His face is probably as red as a cherry and he does not want to give the intruder any satisfaction. 

"You're trespassing." Sehun murmurs, eyes closing as he relishes in the warmth the stranger emanates. 

"No land a God crosses on Mount Olympus is considered trespassing." he scoffs lightly, amusement laced in his voice. His hands wander up Sehun's chest and down his built abdomen. Sehun is not as muscular as the intruder, but he is enough.

Sehun hums in content as the male invades his personal space, feeling down his sides and going lower and lower— "Didn't you miss me too?" the latter asks. 

"You should've come back sooner." Sehun counters as he grinds his hips down slowly against the others', eliciting a low groan. 

"You know how Ares gets when I disappear for too long..." he grunts as he starts to roll his hips back up into Sehun's. 

Sehun turns around now, slightly drunk on lust as he hooks his arms around the titan's strong waist. 

"But Kai," Sehun purrs, burying his head into the crook of his neck. "We could've been doing this everyday." Sehun grinds a particularly hard roll of his hips, and Kai's strained moan is heard. Sehun looks down to see their lengths rubbing against each other and moves to press his body closer. He wants to feel Kai better, every inch of him.

"Mm," Sehun bites his lower lip hard when Kai starts to rut against him. Water splashes around them. He doesn't know what's gotten into him or where his confidence came from, but the moment Kai's hard-on met his ass, he wanted the world. 

"And what exactly are we doing, Sehun?" Kai asks in between steady breaths, humping against the latter. Sehun holds onto Kai's neck as he starts to moan. He reaches down between them to stroke Kai's length and Kai curses under his breath. 

"I want to feel every part of you i've missed." Sehun whispers into the others' ear as he encircles the base of his cock and thumbs the sensitive slit. Kai's body visibly jerks at the contact. Kai bows his head low, nudging Sehun's cheek with the tip of his nose and captures the beauty's soft lips between his own. The battle for dominance is short, as Sehun surrenders his tongue to the God of war, missing the way he sucks on the limp muscle. Kai knew his way around Sehun like the back of his palm, so when he smacks a hard blow onto the younger's left butt cheek, Sehun keens and moans out loud. 

"Shh," Kai chuckles. "The Goddess might hear you." 

Sehun is breathless as Kai licks into the shell of his ear. "Fuck the Goddess." 

Kai's smirk grows bigger, "I am."

It evokes a scoff from Sehun and he pushes Kai into the secret chamber behind the waterfall. Kai grabs the younger's arm and slams his back into the cold rock surface. 

"I'll show you how much i've missed you, Sehun." Kai gently peppers kisses down Sehun's chest, enjoying a writhing Sehun beneath him. He sucks a big purple bruise near his left nipple and Sehun whimpers softly. He licks the sore spot when he sees it blooming beautifully before engulfing Sehun's nipple into his warm cavern. Kai suckles and licks the sensitive bud, and Sehun chokes, "Fuck, Kai." He yanks hard on Kai's hair and the latter hums at the dull tugs on his scalp. 

Kai suddenly heaves Sehun up, curling Sehun's legs around his torso and the younger clings onto his strong back for dear life. Kai sensuously rubs his index finger around Sehun's opening, feeling his wetness already. "Don't... do that..." Sehun flushes and Kai simply kisses his insecurities away. 

"I like it wet though." Kai pushes two fingers right into his opening without a warning and  
the dirtiest moan Kai has ever heard, tumbles out of Sehun's beautiful mouth. Kai swallows his moans up instantly, as he works his deft fingers in and out of the God. Kai adds a third finger, and even then Sehun is clenched around him. "You're so fucking tight, it's hard to move Sehun." 

Sehun's voice is hoarse as he pants seductively. He tugs on Kai's massive dick and plays with the slit. "Keep going."

The moment Kai's fourth digit goes in, Sehun's back arches. Kai hits his prostate spot on. "Get inside me." he begs, eyes watery. Kai laps up his tears with his tongue as Sehun guides Kai's glistening cock to his opening. Kai pushes in as slowly as he can, and Sehun's head lolls back against the rock surface from intense pleasure. If he's already this sensitive from the start, Kai couldn't wait to see what Sehun looked like when he came undone. Kai starts with a shallow thrust and Sehun sucks a purple spot on his neck and let's out a lewd moan.

The latter's face crumples as his grip around Kai's hair tightens. Kai groans at the sensation of Sehun's strong hold and the warmth enveloping the most intimate part of himself. Kai hastens his pace when Sehun starts to beg wantonly. "Harder Kai, fuck me harder. Please, oh..." Even the roaring of the waterfall can't match Sehun's volume.

Kai's hips start to snap at a wild speed, effectively having Sehun bouncing on his massive cock. Kai swears Sehun's moans and mewls are the sexiest thing he's ever heard and he thanks the heavens that the God of beauty wants him just as much he does. "Have I told you, how fucking beautiful you are, Sehun. So pliant under me, so good." 

Sehun's short high pitched whimpers are a sign that he's close. Kai's thrusts get deeper, longer and faster. Sehun starts to see white spots in his vision, just as when he feels the coil in his stomach about to burst. He gingerly cups Kai's jaw and he leans in to whisper desperately. "Fuck Kai, I'm about to cum." Kai fucks up into him incredibly hard and after three harsh snaps, Sehun's back arches impossibly tight as he comes untounched, moaning out loud with his mouth wide open and eyes clenched shut. 

Sehun squeezes his dick in his hand and jerks it to ride out the orgasm. Kai growls at the sight, unleashing his inner beast as he continues to fuck relentlessly into Sehun. Sehun takes in everything Kai gives him and sinks his teeth into the skin of his neck just as the God is about to cum. 

He releases a long drawn-out moan as he empties strings of cum inside Sehun. Kai crashes into the wall, trapping Sehun beneath him, completely blissed out. Sehun presses butterfly kisses into the crook of his neck and Kai chuckles softly. Kai captures the plump, red buds with his teeth and suckles on them before gently massaging them. Sehun sighs into the kiss. 

Kai pulls away and brushes a stray strand of hair from Sehun's face. He smiles softly at the younger God, "You're the reason I come back to Olympus, you know that?"

The harsh pitter patter of the waterfall almost drowns his voice but Sehun hears everything, even over their laboured breathing. Sehun doesn't make any noise of acknowledgement but Kai knows he's listening. "There's no real beauty when I'm in Sparta. I don't think there ever will be, with you being the only person i think about when i'm down there." 

Sehun answers this time, curiosity piqued. "You think about me?" 

Kai slowly slips out of Sehun and gathers him in his arms, pulling them both back out under the waterfall— the water washing away evidence of their intercourse. 

"I think about you," Kai's forehead touches Sehun, chin tilted so his thick lips can press over the latter's sweet pouty buds. "and i touch myself. And i wonder," his hands run up the sides of Sehun's waist mindlessly before pulling him closer. "Why I can never stop dreaming about you." Kai gingerly cups the side of Sehun's jaw and pushes their bodies even closer. "And how much I'm obsessed with beauty that I can only find in you." Sehun breaks the kiss and looks up into Kai's dark, glazed orbs. "And the fact that I'm so in love with you." 

— 

Sehun wakes up the next morning, lithe body wrapped by a pair of olive toned biceps which heavily contrasted his own albino colour. He winces at the soreness between his legs when he shifts slightly, and curses. Kai registers the movement and pulls him closer. He takes a whiff of Sehun's scent and buries his face into the latter's neck. Sehun looks up at the God's face, eyes raking through every feature. He never did understand what drew him to Kai, but he didn't care, all he knows is that he is in love with the God, just like Kai was. 

Sehun draws patterns on Kai's bare chest, liking the way his pectorals moved as he took small deep breaths. Sehun softly caresses Kai's supple lips, as he thought about how they were his favourite part about male. All of Kai's facial expressions were given away by this small little feature. Sehun loves the way they curve up every time Kai sees him. And today is no exception when his lips twitch up as he reaches out to clasp onto Sehun's wrist. 

He leans down and steals a slow smooch before pulling away to gaze into Sehun's eyes. "If you wanted to kiss me, you could've just said so."

Sehun's shock slowly turns into mischief, as he closes in and murmurs against the plump pair. "I want to kiss you." Kai chuckles and presses into him, humming with satisfaction.

Sehun pulls away and rolls onto his back. "Why do you always come back here and make it harder for me to forget about you?" 

Kai frowns and props his body up, leaning against his elbows. The sheets slip past his torso and bunches around his waist. Sehun flushes, as memories of last night come flooding back in. "Maybe because I don't want you to forget about me?"

Sehun shakes his head profusely. "You know we can't be together, why are you selfishly holding on?" He looks down sadly as he feels his own heart break at those words.

Kai's eyebrows scrunch together as he cups Sehun's chin and forces him to look up.

"Well, would you rather I let go?"

Sehun's cheeks colour a deep crimson as he stares back guiltily into Kai's dark set of orbs. "No,"

Kai rolls his eyes and flops back onto the bed. "Then why are you being so dramatic."

"We have to talk about this some day." Sehun mutters and Kai turns his head towards the younger. 

"When do we never talk about this, Sehun." The God of war sounds tired as he sighs again. "Just because my father is in love with your mother, doesn't mean I can't be in love with you."

Sehun has heard this a thousand times he thinks, not only from Kai's mouth, but from Baekhyun and Chanyeol too. Could they really have a chance of being together? Kai can sense Sehun's fear and insecurity. He curls an arm around the latter's waist to bring him closer. 

"We're Gods Sehun. We can do whatever the fuck we want." he pulls Sehun down for another chaste kiss and the younger seems slightly more convinced. "But you'll leave again." he adds, uncertainty laced behind his voice. 

Kai snorts, stretching out his limbs before coming back to hug Sehun tightly. "I always come back to you don't I." he smirks.


End file.
